x rats
by marvelgirl14
Summary: This is going to be a crossover between lab rats and x men, this is also having do with the latest Wolverine movie. This is also another story for my good friend Amyfoxflower, you will need need to read my other lab rats story to understand what's going on in here. Please read and give this story a try.
1. Chapter 1

Tasha and Mr.D left about an hour ago to try and go on vacation again, the Teens were forced to stay home. It was around 11 pm at night and the Teens were all sitting together watching the walking dead premiere, " When do you guys plan on going to sleep?" Chase asked everyone, " Who says we are going to go to sleep?" Maya said eating popcorn. " Ugh! I hate Shane! He is such a total dushbag!" Leo said shoving popcorn in his mouth, " Who's you favorite character Bree?" Amy asked looking to her, " It is without a doubt Michonne, she represents us women" she said fist bumping with Amy. All of a sudden all the power in the house went out, " Guys what happened?" Adam asked a little scared, " Relax, it's just a power outage, nothing to be afraid of", right after he said that the window broke into a million pieces and made a lot of noise which made everyone jump up from the couch and run into the kitchen and hide behind the counter, " You were saying mister nothing to be afraid of" Adam whispered. They then heard someone jump through the broken window and hear their foot steps, " Come out come out wherever you are", it sounded like a full grown manly man. " Guys we need to go down to the lab and turn on the emergency power so we can contact help?" Chase whispered to them, " Oh, what's this lab you keep going on about?" The man said walking slowly into the kitchen, Bree hit Chase upside the head for giving away their hiding place. " hmm, I thought you Bionics were supposed to be smart, but the hiding place you chose wasn't helping you", the six shivered from from the chill that ran down their bodies as they heard him getting closer. Chase faced everyone, " Alright guys, on the count of three, we are run to the lab", when they were done counting in their heads they jumped up from the counter only to run into the man, he had brown hair, he had a beard and sideburns, he was also wearing a long dress coat which made him dressed in all black. " What do you want from us?" Adam said in front of everyone, the guy laughed, " You must be Adam", they all felt their stomachs full of butterflies from the fear. " Ah yes, Adam Davenport, student at Mission Creek High school, 17 years old, oldest of the Davenport siblings", the man's fingernails grew long and sharp, this made everyone even more full of fear. The man then grabbed Adam by his neck and held him up in the air choking him, " Weird, You're a real strong, but you're not so bright". The man then dug his nails into Adam's neck which made him scream in pain. The teens were about to do something until a man with blades coming out of his knuckles bust down the front door, the man then dropped Adam as the Teens ran to check on him, " Victor!" He screamed looking around the room, Victor came out of the kitchen, " Long time no see Jimmy", Logan just looked at him with anger, " I am going to kill you", Victor then laughed, " You can't, you and I both know that". Logan then started to run full head on into Victor as they both started fighting and tearing up the house. The teens ran into the living room to see a Japanese looking woman with red hair standing at the front door, " Come with me", " You don't have' t to tell us twice" Leo said as the six ran out of the house with the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Amy, and Maya were inside the van with the Japanese woman. " Who are you?" Amy asked seating in the back with the others, " My name is Yukio", " WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Leo screamed, " That was Victor, Logan's brother", they all assumed Logan was the guy with the blades coming out of his knuckles." Let's just say they are having family problems", " Yea that's their business, but why were we brung into it", Chase asked. Yukio sighed, " Long story short, Logan doesn't like killing innoccent people, but Victor does, he loves to kill, so because of that Logan left him, Victor didn't like that, I -" " I thought you said this was a short story" Leo said, Yukio gave him a look telling him to shut up, " Anyways, I had a vision that Victor would kill each and everyone one of you, Victor would kill anyone to get to Logan, I told Logan about the vision I had and he sworn on protecting you guys".

Flashback

* * *

Yukio and Logan were on the plane, ( In my story, Logan has all of his memory back), right after Yukio had the vision she stood up, " What are you doing ?" Logan asked looking up to her, " Changing the route" she said heading to the head of the plane where the pilots were. 5 minutes later she walked out and sat back in her seat, " Where are we going?" " California", " Why are we going to California?", Yukio turned to the window, " You sure do ask a lot of questions don't you?" " Yukio" Logan said in a serious tone. Yukio sighed as she turned to face him, " We are going to California to protect a group of kids", Logan looked at her, " Look Yukio, I am not a babysitter I-" " I saw them being murdered, by a man wearing all black, he was wearing a trench coat, he had brown hair and a beard and sideburns, he had these long and sharp nails, each of the children were lying on the ground with their stomachs ripped open, the man was holding a necklace in his hands", Logan realized what was going on and had a look of concern, " But it Isn't any of our business so we can just-" Logan put his hand on the arm of her seat, " No, we are going" he said sternly, Yukio smirked as she looked back out the window.

* * *

End of Flashback

The six kids sat there a little shocked, Maya was checking up on Adam, " Are you okay?", " Yea, but MAN, it felt like someone was shoving forks into my neck" Adam said holding a towel on his neck to try and stop the bleeding. " When can we go back home? Our parents are going to be home in two weeks" Bree asked, " Not any time soon, but don't worry about that, I will take care of them, I am in charge in making sure your parents are safe, Logan is in charge in keeping you guys safe", " Speak in of that guy, you are just leaving that guy there at our house?" "Oh, he knows where to meet us at". Chase then scooted up in his seat, " So let me get this straight, This guy ' Victor', wants to kill us because his brother ' Logan' doesn't want nothing to do with him", " Yep", " Where are we exactly going?", Yukio sighed, " You guys sure do ask a lot of questions don't you", " There is a psycho CRAZY loner trying to kill us and we are in danger, oh yea, we are going to have questions!" Leo said.

* * *

45 minutes later they were in the parking lot of a hotel that was right on the beach," This is the only place that is safe, for now, you guys go check in, me and Logan will be in the room next to yours", " Wait, but we have no money or anything, how are we supposed to-" " Just tell him You are the Davenport's, they will let you in", before they could ask anymore questions Yukio was as already gone, " Alrighty then". They went inside the hotel, it was empty, the only person there was the guy at the check in, " May I help you?", the man had sounded lifeless and boring, Chase then stepped up to the desk, " Um we came here to check in" " Names?" " Davenport's" " Oh yes, you all have room 802 on the sixth floor". They all started walking wandering the hallways, " Do you think we should tell Mr. Davenport about this?" Bree asked Chase, " Yea, but right now might not be the best time" he said going up flights of stairs with the others. 10 minutes later when they were finally on the sixth floor they found their room, "Here it is, 802"Chase said with the others behind him, everyone ran into their room and jumped onto the beds.


	3. Chapter 3

" How long does she plan on us staying here?" Maya asked jumping on her bed, " I dunno, but who is going to tell big D about this?", everyone was silent, " Alright not it in 3,2,1, NOT IT!" " NOT IT!" " NOT IT!" " NOT IT!" " NOT IT!" " NOT IT- DARN IT!", the last one to say was Adam. Leo handed him the phone and dialed the number, he finally answered, " Hey , how is your vacation going?" Adam asked in a casual tone, " Good, what are you guys doing?" "We're just... roaming around" he said in a nervous tone, " Adam, is there something you want to tell me?", " Um... Chase you can take this one" Adam said giving the phone to Chase, " Hey " Chase said nervously. " Chase, what's going on?", Chase was about to answer until Leo in the background yelled, " THEIR IS A CRAZY PHSYCO MUTANT TRIED TO KILL US AND SOME JAPANESE WOMAN NAMED YUKIO AND A DUDE WITH BLADES COMING OUT OF HIS HANDS ARE TRYING TO KEEP US SAFE!"Leo winked at Chase and gave him a thumbs up which was returned with a death glare from Chase. " WHAT?!", Chase had to hold the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf, " , this is not a big deal, you made us for stuff like this, don't you worry about a thing, you and Tasha just go on your vacation and we will be fine, alright?". Before Mr.D could say anything Bree snatched the phone out of Chase 's hands, hung up the phone, and threw the phone at the wall which made the phone break into pieces, everyone looked at her like she was crazy, " I panicked okay". Yukio walked into the room, " So... how's it going?" " Pretty good actually, besides the fact that there is someone trying to kill us and we may never go home or see our parents again, everything is great," Leo said losing down on his bed. " You guys should get some sleep, you guys have a big day tomorrow" " Wha-" " Just get some sleep", Bree then went up to her, " But we didn't bring any pj's or-", " Check the drawers, you can use the shower if you want.", Bree opened the drawers and found girl and boy pajamas, " See you later" Yukio said walking out the doorway, " I CALL USING THE SHOWER FIRST!" Maya yelled grabbing some pajamas and running to the bathroom and locking the door. A couple seconds later she then opened the door back up, " It is like a locker room in here, there are three showers in here, Bree, Amy, you guys can use the other ones", Bree and Amy went to the drawers to grab some pajamas, Adam Sat pouting on the bed, " That's not fair", " What's not fair?" Bree asked looking for some bottoms, " Girls can take showers together and its cool, but when guys do it it's super weird", Bree closed the drawers and patted him on the head, " 1. We are not taking showers together, we are washing up in seperate showers,and 2. That is one of the advantages of being a girl", the two headed into the bathroom and locked the door. ( you know what a dressing room looks like in the clothing stores, that's how the bathroom showers are but a little smaller where you can see their heads and feet). They were in their showers, all you could hear was the water running, " Hey Bree can you pass me the shampoo" Amy asked her, Bree picked up the shampoo but it accidentally hit her in the back of her head, Amy held her head in pain, " OUCH" " Sorry", Amy then picked up the soap, " Oh it's nothing really" Amy then threw the soap at the back of Bree's neck, she held it in pain, " why!? I did mine on accident!" Amy laughed while Maya was in the shower on the end shaking her head, " This is going to be one hell of an adventure".


End file.
